Many modern television receivers have picture-in-picture (PIP, or PIX-IN-PIX) capability, that is, the capability to receive video signals from two different sources and combine them to produce a signal which when displayed includes a first program in a main viewing area, and a second program in a secondary (inset) viewing area of the same display screen.
It is known in the art to produce a still picture by storing a "snap-shot-like" still image (i.e., freeze-frame) in a digitized form in a video random access memory (video RAM or VRAM). Such a system is known from the RCA VPT-695 videocassette recorder, sold by Thomson Consumer Electronics, Inc., Indianapolis, Ind.